Things To Do While In Line For 'The Two Towers'
by Flame of the Phoenix
Summary: A look at funny things to do about 2 Towers! *NOT A LIST!*


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Simple. This is just some thoughts about ways to pass the time while waiting the The Two Towers. I'm so excited!!!!!!! It'll be out soon! Well next month... This is kinda inspired by "Blade Malfoy Celebare's" " Things to Say While Waiting in Line for Episode II". Onwards! Important: This is no longer a list! And has been spell-checked again! For some reason FF.net deleted this, I dunno why it's not a list.  
  
~@~  
  
  
Things To Do While In Line For 'The Two Towers'.  
  
  
Part 1:-  
A Convention!  
  
  
A girl in wizard clothes looked wildly around.  
  
"I can't go out there!" she spluttered in a panic. Her only answer was to be pushed through a red curtain. She stumbled forwards and peered around, finding herself on a stage.   
  
"Hello people!" she called. The crowd who were watching her gave a huge cheer. This seemed to give the girl more courage as she carried on talking, a microphone having appeared in her hand.  
  
"Welcome to the first day of this convention! I'm your host Phoenix! This is a convention where people who love the Lord of the Rings can come forward and be counted! We all know The Two Towers will be out in cinema's soon."  
  
"Not soon enough!" yelled a red haired girl from the crowd, wearing an 'Elijah wood 4Ever' T-shirt. Phoenix nodded.  
  
"Very true! Even when it does come out the line will be huge! So how can we pass the time or try and move further up the line? Well that's why we are all here! To find out!" she took a deep breath and flashed a huge smile at the group of people, then took out a rolled up piece of brown paper. She opened it and began to read.  
  
"Here's our first idea: Get your friend/enemy/sister/brother to shout,  
'Lord of the Rings is pathetic!' When everyone tries to kill them, move to the front of the line."  
The crowd gave an almighty cheer and Phoenix carried on.  
  
"Our next one is: Say you have Sting (Frodo's sword) and wave it about. Watch as everyone flees in terror."  
  
"I have got Sting!" carried about twenty people all dressed up as Frodo. Phoenix nodded.  
  
"I can't afford one... our next one is one I'm sure everyone would like to have. Say you have the one ring! Or : Turn up with eight other friends all dressed up as ringwraiths and threaten to stab anyone in the should who doesn't get out of your way." She paused and looked at a group all wearing black clocks.  
  
"What?" One asked. Phoenix shook her head.  
  
"Never mind. Here's our next one: Get a friend to dress up as Boromir and yell, "We must take the west road to my city!" then look innocent and say "What, Sheffield?" Afterwards burst out laughing every time Sheffield is mentioned." The crowd burst out clapping and cheering.  
  
"And now... here's Desert_Rose who will tell us the next two ideas!" A tallish girl wearing jeans and a Boromir Lives! T-shirt walked on stage and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hi. My first idea is: Cry because Boromir is dead." she paused and burst into tears. Phoenix patted her shoulder. For a few seconds the only sounds were Desert_Rose's sobs. Then she turned back to the crowd.  
  
"My other idea is: Run around yelling that he isn't." she waved and shouted. "Thanks and remember: Boromir Lives!" with that she ran off stage. Phoenix smiled.  
  
"The next idea is: Jump up and down like the engizer bunny on drugs yelling "Goody, Goody, Goody!" See how long it takes for the person in front of you to leave." She flashed everyone a big smile then carried on.  
  
"Then: Shout "Oh My God! Frodo!" and point away from the cinema. See how many people believe you."  
  
"Frodo!? Where?!" A girl called before fainting. Phoenix stared at the girl for a long second then shrugged.  
  
"Our next thing you could do is: Quote the entire Fellowship of the Ring movie script including the bonus 30 mins from the special DVD." There was a cheer from below her and a small group began to quote the script.  
  
"Right. Moving on. The next one is only if you have done one (or more) of the pervious ideas: Watch your friend take bets on how long it will take someone in the line to murder you."  
  
"I bet 20 minutes!" called a voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Phoenix demanded. When no one answered she carried on. "Then we have: Get three random people to dress up as the hobbits with you and act out parts of the first film." she waved wildly to everyone who looked like hobbits.  
  
"Next up: Shout "Orlando Bloom is at the back of the line!". Move to the front as everyone runs to the back."  
  
"Orlando Bloom! Orlando Bloom! Orlando Bloom!" squealed a girl with a bow and arrow set. "I LUV U Orlando Bloom!"  
  
"I prefer Elijah Wood." Phoenix muttered. Everyone ignored her so she carried on. "Here's one of my favorites: Put on a gold ring and push to the front of the line. If someone tries to stop you yell 'I'm wearing the one ring! If you can see me then you must work for Sauron!'"  
  
"Sauron is one evil dude." A boy called.   
  
"A profound comment. Now our second to last one is: Complain loudly about missing characters from the first film." She moved towards the red curtain and took a deep breath.  
  
"If all else fails: Say "I can't believe Jar Jar Binks is in The Two Towers!" Watch as everyone runs for the exit." She jumped up and yelled to the now cheering crowd.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! And Goodnight!" she darts behind the curtain and it closes.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N: Well that's that. Is it any good? Should I even have posted this part? Please review if you have any ideas about what to do while waiting for The Two Towers. Any flames will be used to make crispy bacon. Smile!  
  
Phoenix-Chan. 


End file.
